Whose Bed Have Your Boots Been Under
by SnowTigerShelby
Summary: Shikamaru's been cheating. Hinata catches him. Let's see how this turns out...


**SnowTigerShelby has signed in.**

* * *

><p>Shikamaru Nara opened his front door as quietly as he could before entering his home and closing it just as silently. It was mid-night and he'd been out once again with his new neighbor, Ino Yamanaka. They had simply planned to go out for drinks to get to know each other, but the drinking eventually led to them going to her house and...really getting to know one another.<p>

Sighing, Shikamaru shook his head. He had a girlfriend. Someone who treated him with the utmost care and loved him with all of her heart.

Hinata Hyuuga. She was the kindest, sweetest girl he had ever met.

He smirked.

Not to mention one of the freakiest. She really knew how to...satisfy him...

The man shrugged. Oh well. What she didn't know wouldn't hurt her. Besides, as far as she knew, he was just working late tonight.

He slipped off his shoes and glanced up the stairs. He could see a faint light coming from underneath their bedroom door. The smirk returned to his face. Maybe he'd be having even more fun tonight.

He walked up the stairs as quietly as he could before cracking his door open to peak in and see if Hinata was awake still. What he saw surprised him enough to open the door even wider and cause his mouth to drop.

Their white-satin covered king sized bed had been covered in rose petals and the room had been scented with candles all around. The nightstand had a bouquet of blood red roses and the lights had been dimmed greatly.

All together, the scene was very romantic and extremely sensual.

Shikamaru smiled and looked around the room for his girlfriend.

"Sweetheart? I'm home. Where are you?"

He heard a noise coming from their bathroom and glanced at the door.

Deciding that she shouldn't be long, he went to sit on the edge of their bed, and began stripping out of his coat, shirt, and tie. If they were gonna do this, why waste their time together trying to take clothes off. They could just get straight to the point.

In the middle of unbuttoning his long sleeved shirt, he heard the bathroom door being creaked open and looked up. His eyes widened at what greeted him.

Hinata was dressed in a short, see-through, black nighty and seemed to be wearing a black thong underneath. The nightie had a light pink sash around the waist and was tied together in the back with a bow.

Shikamaru could feel his pants getting tighter by the second, and he didn't know what he was gonna do with himself if he couldn't have her as soon as possible.

Hinata gave him a sweet smile and grabbed her hands behind her back. "Hey Shika-kun...Welcome home..."

Shikamaru stood and walked over to the woman. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close to whisper in her ear, "I love what you've done with the place...and you look delicious..."

Hinata giggled and smirked slightly. "I knew you would..."

Shikamaru leaned back to look at his girlfriend. She truly was amazing. She was smart, funny, cute, and when she wanted to be, incredibly sexy.

He shook his head. He couldn't take it anymore. The pants needed to come off. Fast.

Grabbing her hand gently, he guided her over to their bed and laid her down upon it.

He unbutton his pants and slipped them off, along with his half-unbuttoned shirt. Once he was left in only his boxers, he climbed on top of her and started kissing all over her neck.

Hinata giggled and turned them over so that she straddled him. She knew how much he loved this position, which made her plan perfect.

Shikamaru closed his eyes to the feel of the Hyuuga's small, soft hands against his chest.

Hinata smirked. Now was her chance. He wasn't even watching. She reached over to the nightstand and opened the built in drawer. She then pulled out two handcuffs and closed the drawer back.

She leaned forward to whisper seductively in Shikamaru's ear, "Keep your eyes closed...I've got a surprise for you..."

Shikamaru smiled in excitement. He wondered what his little flower had in store for him.

He automatically opened his eyes when he felt the bindings of the handcuff on his right arm. Looking up, he noticed that he had been bound to the headboard of the bed.

Too busy studying the handcuff on his right wrist, he was completely oblivious to the one being put on his left wrist.

"H-Hinata? This is a little extreme isn't it? I never thought you would be into this sort of thing..."

He looked over to the foot of the bed and saw his girlfriend standing in a cocky way, holding a whip-like object. A devious smirk graced her lips as she walked to the side of the bed. She allowed the whip to slide against his skin lightly as she walked.

Shikamaru gulped. This was NOT like her. She would never be one to do something so bold as to result to a masochist way of having sex.

But as much as he hated it, Shikamaru continued to grow harder at the actions of his personal seductress.

Hinata noticed his little predicament and backed away from the bed.

"Shikamaru...there are many things you don't know about me. Unfortunately, I can't say the same."

Shikamaru raised a confused brow at this.

Hinata crossed her arms. "Remember that night you came home with new shoes?"

Shikamaru nodded his head. That had been the night he had slept with his co-worker, Sakura Uchiha. She was crazy in bed. And in all of the hassle of trying to get home on time, he had accidentally put on Sasuke, her husband's, shoes. His boots that he had worn that day had been left forgotten under the side of her bed.

Hinata bent down to pick up something from under their bed. When she stood, Shikamaru resisted the urge to gasp. Lo and behold, there were his boots.

"O-oh! Honey! Where'd you find them? I've been looking everywh-"

"You're little friend, Sakura, brought them over a few nights ago when you had to 'work late'. I simply told her I'd get them to you as soon as possible."

Shikamaru swore under his breath. Well, at least it was just one woman. God knows how she would have reacted if she knew about-

Hinata reach over to her dresser and pressed play on her radio.

_**Whose bed have your boots been under?**_

Fiddle and drums began playing through the radio. Shikamaru groaned and closed his eyes. He was done for...

Hinata smirked.

_**Whose bed have your boots been under?**_

_**And whose heart did you steal? I wonder...**_

_**This time did it feel like thunder, baby?**_

_**Whose bed have your boots been under?**_

Shikamaru frowned and looked away from her. Hinata saw this and walked over to sit next to him. She grabbed his cheek and gently guided him to look at her.

_**Don't look so lonely. Don't act so blue.**_

_**I know I'm not the only girl you run to.**_

_**I know about Lolita, your little Spanish flame.**_

Shikamaru remembered that one night, months ago, that he had stopped at a mexican restaurant to get something to eat. His waitress, Shiho, and him had gotten close throughout the night and...well, let's just say, he didn't come home until the next morning.

**_I've seen you round with Rita, the red-head down the lane._**

Shikamaru resisted the urge to smirk. Tayuya...she'd been a hand-full. And she lived only a couple streets down from them.

_**Who bed have your boots been under?**_

Hinata stood and whipped him on the leg. Shikamaru yelped in pain. _Damn...it's real?_

**_And whose heart did you steal? I wonder..._**

**_This time did it feel like thunder, baby?_**

**_And who did you run to?_**

**_Whose lips have you been kissin'?_**

Hinata bent down to sing silently into his ear.

**_And whose ear did you make a wish in?_**

_**Is she the one that you've been missin' baby?**_

Hinata stood once more and whipped him on the stomach, emmitting yet another sound from her lover.

_**Well whose bed have your boots been under...?**_

Shikamaru struggled against his handcuffs. He didn't know what this girl was capable of when she was angry. And he couldn't take much more of the whipping.

_God, when is this song gonna end...?_

**_I heard you've been sneakin' around with Jill._**

Shikamaru remember all the nights when he and his high school buddy Tenten would sneak out of their houses to meet up. Her fiance was always suspicious, but Hinata never suspected a thing. Well...at least he thought she didn't...

_**And what about that weekend with Beverly Hill?**_

Shikamaru had to leave one weekend two weeks ago for a business trip out of town...well, at least that's what Hinata had been told...

Apparently, due to his returned shoes, Sakura had blown their cover. _Dumbass..._

**_And I've seen you walkin' with long legs Louise._**

Shikamaru shuddered. One of his worst choices ever. His bosses wife...Temari. She was a little too much for him. He likes it rough, no doubt, but that night, he swore he would have ended up coming home with no manhood if he hadn't left when he did.

_**And you weren't just talkin' last night with Denise.**_

Shikamaru's eyes widened...So she did know about him and their new neightbor's rendezvous that night. Shikamaru looked over to the clock. 12:03

Correction. Last night.

_Damn it..._

_**Whose bed have your boots been under?**_

_**And whose heart did you steal? I wonder...**_

_**This time did it feel like thunder, baby?**_

_**And who did you run to?**_

_**And whose lips have you been kissin'?**_

Hinata graced her fingers gently over Shikamaru's lips.

_**And who's ear did you make a wish in?**_

_**Is she the one that you've been missin' baby?**_

_**Whose bed have your boots been under?**_

She picked up his boots and threw them at him.

_**Next time you're lonely, don't call on me.**_

_**Try the operator, maybe she'll be free.**_

Shikamaru closed his eyes in exasperation. Actually, Karin, the operator, had recently been trying to plan a date with Shikamaru. As a matter of fact, they had one planned for next week.

_**Whose bed have your boots been under?**_

_**And whose heart did you steal? I wonder...**_

_**This time did it feel like thunder?**_

Hinata then whipped him sharply on his upper thigh, dangerously close to his...private areas...

The song then key-changed and Shikamaru could have sworn that he saw his girlfriend's pale lavender eyes turn to a deep violet.

_**Whose bed have your boots been under?**_

_**And whose heart did you steal? I wonder...**_

_**This time, did it feel like thunder, baby?**_

_**And who did you run to?**_

_**And whose lips have you been kissin'?**_

_**And whose ear did you make a wish in?**_

_**Is she the one that you've been missin' baby?**_

_**Whose bed have you boots been under?**_

Hinata slapped him in the face.

_**I wanna know.**_

The music gradually faded until everything became silent.

Shikamaru was afraid of looking up at the woman he had previously thought he would be sexing that night. But in a matter of five minutes, everything had flip-flopped.

Nervously, the man looked over to his girlfriend. She had just slapped him. And she rarely ever got mad enough to even raise her voice.

She must have been really pissed.

"S-s-sweetie...c-can't we just t-talk this out? I'm sure that this is all j-just a big misunderstanding..."

Oh great...he was beginning to sound like her when they had first started dating.

Hinata shook her head and dropped the whip. Tears threatened to escape her eyes, so she quickly turned and walked out of the room to wipe them. She looked over to the table in the hallway and picked up her cordless house phone. After dialing several digits, a deep voice picked up on the other end.

"Hey Hinata. What's up?"

The male on the other end heard her sobbing and frowned.

"Don't cry. Stay right there, I'll be right over."

The call dropped, indicating that he had hung up. Sighing, Hinata placed the phone back onto the receiver.

Shikamaru continued to lay helplessly on his bed. He was still handcuffed and he didn't know where the key was.

He then heard the doorbell ringing. After waiting a few minutes, Hinata walked back into their room, holding hands with their neighbor from down the street, Naruto Uzumaki.

Shikamaru's mouth dropped at this.

Hinata gave Shikamaru a cocky smirk, although it quivered a little.

"I've been talking to Naruto-kun for quite awhile about you and your little get-togethers. He's been there for me multiple times when you were not."

Shikamaru looked over to Naruto and grimaced at the evil glare he was receiving.

"Hinata is coming to live with me now. I refuse to let her stay with an ass-hole like you. She deserves a hell of a lot better. And I swear to God if you EVER come near her again, I'll kill you. That's a promise."

Shikamaru gulped. He had never expected Naruto, his bubbly, friendly neighbor, to be so...threatening...

Naruto took off his jacket and placed it over Hinata's shoulders before gently leading her towards the bedroom door. He threw one last glare at the man on the bed. "We'll be back in the morning to get her things."

He then continued to walk with Hinata through the hallway, down the stairs, and out the front door.

Shikamaru sighed. _Damn...well there goes that relationship..._

He then shrugged carelessly before attempting to get up.

His eyes then widened at his realization.

He was still bound to the bed...

* * *

><p><strong>SnowTigerShelby has signed out.<strong>


End file.
